


Things he learns

by mangwows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: While living together and figuring out their wedding, Yuuri gets to know couple more things he didn't know about Viktor. Some are surprising and some are not so surprising.





	

Yuuri is surprised to find the house silent as he walks in… it’s odd? Usually when Viktor is alone at home, he would have music on the background and he would make himself busy, doing something mundane as cleaning.  
“Viktor?” Yuuri asked for his fiancé from the door as he was removing his shoes. A moment after he called for Viktor, Makkachin walked to Yuuri to greet him with kisses.  
  
Yuuri walked to the living room, usually finding Viktor from there, taking a nap or…  
“COME ON!” He yelled in Russian to the TV as some player was tackled on the ice. He is watching hockey.  
Yuuri just kept staring in disbelief, his fiancé in a loose t-shirt and his favourite Adidas trousers yelling at a TV. “…Uhhh…” Yuuri mumbled out and Viktor turned around. “…It’s Russia against Finland.” Was his excuse and he turned back to the TV screen.  
  
When has he enjoyed team sports?  
  
  
  
The next thing Yuuri noticed Viktor doing (a lot from their short time living together) is that the man doesn’t know how to cook… at all. He can’t seem to figure out how Viktor has survived all those years alone in his own apartment.  
“Why haven’t you told me that you don’t know how to cook?” Yuuri asked as they sat down to eat the take-out Viktor ordered. “You’ve always made the food or then we have gone out to eat.” Viktor shrugged as he digged into the food. Yuuri saw the point in that, he was usually the one making the food after all. “So you always ordered food when you lived alone?” Yuuri raised his brow. Viktor nodded, in slight embarrassment. “I tried to make food from time to time, but it rarely worked out.” He laughed out the problem.

“We could cook together more.” Yuuri requested and saw Viktor’s face beam with happiness. That reaction easily told Yuuri Viktor’s answer.  
  
  
  
The third thing wasn’t such a surprise, but Yuuri still was slightly disgusted by it. How could someone drink coffee without any sweetener in it? Yuuri knew that he certainly couldn’t. “…Hm? Is something on my face?” Viktor asked as he caught Yuuri staring at him. Yuuri shook his head with a slight smile. “I was thinking.” Was his short answer to him. Viktor took the answer, not asking any more if Yuuri didn’t want to speak about it.  
  
“Should we go check some of the wedding venues today?” Viktor changed the subject with ease. “That would be good.” Yuuri smiled. Even thinking about how close the day of their wedding is makes him so utterly happy that he can’t stop the smile coming to his face. It is nerve wrecking, for sure… but Yuuri knows that it will go perfectly, there is nothing that could tear this day away from them.  
  
  
  
Fourth was in the middle of a night. Yuuri was already deep in his own sleep, resting his head gently on Viktor’s chest that was rising up and down slowly. His hand was gently stroking the naked skin of Yuuri’s cheek while he hummed a song he remembers from his childhood. A song that his mother used to sing to him to calm him down from a bad day. Now he does it for himself, humming the song quietly with nobody to hear him, so he can calm himself down from a bad day.  
Yuuri stirred a little in his sleep and Viktor turned to look at him.  
  
“…How long have you been up?” Yuuri asked with a heavy voice, tired from the sleep.  
“From when you fell asleep.” Viktor whispered and rested his head back to the soft pillow. “Sorry… I must have waked you up.” Viktor frowned and took his hand away from Yuuri’s cheek, but Yuuri just shook his head. “It’s fine…” He sighed and closed his eyes, only hearing Viktor’s heartbeat and slow takes of breath now. “…Are you okay?” Yuuri asked and intertwined their fingers together, watching their hands together with gold rings that reminded of him the night he put that gold ring to Viktor’s hand, promising himself to love him forever. They had promised to love each other forever.  
“…Vitya?” Yuuri asked as he wasn’t hearing a answer from him, Yuuri raised his head up from his chest and saw tears forming up on his blue eyes.  
  
“….What’s on your mind?” Yuuri gently asked and leaned closer to run his hand through his hair. Viktor rolled on his other side to hug Yuuri closer.  
“I don’t know who to invite…”  
Yuuri immediately knew what he was telling him. “Oh, baby… you have so many friends.” Yuuri told him, holding his face closer to his chest.  
“You have friends, there’s your sister and her child.” Yuuri explained. Viktor nodded, seeming to calm down slowly.  
“I don’t know if she would like to come…” He mumbled to Yuuri’s chest, a little scared. “We can send her a invite and see from there, would that be okay?” Viktor nodded and let out a soft sigh. “Remember that family doesn’t need to be connected by blood. You have friends around you to support and love you.” Yuuri whispered. “You are not alone.”  
  
Being alone for so long does affect a person. Yuuri really doesn’t know how it feels, he always has had a supportive base wherever he is.  
At Japan he has his family and close friends, from Detroit he got to know Phichit and now they are glued to each other even when far apart, always skyping and texting each other. In Russia he has Viktor and his rinkmates that he has gotten to know step by step. Even if he is not a social butterfly, he is easy to get to know. While on the other hand Viktor has been alone from the age 16 when he moved out to live on his own. He had his rinkmates and coaches that changed frequently and stayed when Yakov stepped in, but he’s always kept himself alone in his own comfort as skating took on his life almost everything else was forgotten to the past.  
  
Now he has people around him. Yuuri walked him into a life that was so strange to him, to have people around, to have support and friends. So many have learned that from Yuuri and Viktor is so happy to be one of those persons.  
Sometimes there are just times where he forgets that.  
  
Yuuri started to hum a different song, a song that his mother used to sing for him to fall asleep. He had learned that Viktor took comfort in this, doing it himself when he was feeling sad.  
Yuuri quickly noticed Viktor relaxing, letting his hands relax at first, then his breath and finally he closed his eyes, falling into a quiet sleep.  
  
“Goodnight.” Yuuri whispered in Japanese and kissed his forehead, before falling back to sleep himself as well.  
  
  
  
The fifth time was when they were planning on their wedding, sending the invitations to everyone. Yuuri noticed that when doing something so many times, Viktor began to speak to himself what he was writing. Yuuri saw the perfect opportunity to tease.

“Do you speak your name out loud when signing your signature to fans?” Yuuri grinned and Viktor looked at him, raising his brow but the man quickly got what he was getting behind.  
“…Sometimes.” Viktor mumbled. “One fan actually noticed it.” He laughed at himself, remembering the memory. Yuuri laughed and placed a kiss on his soon to be husband’s cheek. “I love you.” He smiled.  
  
“I love you too.” Viktor smiled and returned to write the invitations, trying not to speak out loud the words, but soon forgot that.  
  
  
  
There has been so many things Yuuri has learned about Viktor and Viktor about Yuuri as they now live together in their apartment. That might never change and Yuuri doesn’t want it to change. It’s interesting to see something new about the person you love the most, especially if it’s something you didn’t think they’d do or like.  
They have never talked about this, but both know too well that they love to learn new things about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I thought about the other day! I hope you like this!!  
> There are some new ideas in my head as well that I hope to write soon!
> 
> Please leave comment telling me if how you liked this! :)
> 
> tumblr: @softvictory  
> 


End file.
